


Зимний солдат

by DaLils



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaLils/pseuds/DaLils
Summary: Что будет, если на стороне Пожирателей окажется Зимний солдат?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Зимний солдат

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфика появилась потрясающая визуализация от моей любимой Агапушки: [Winter Soldier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545651)

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж всегда считала магглов жалкими, недостойными внимания ничтожествами. Мерзкими насекомыми, заполонившими планету подобно саранче. Однако они так отчаянно пытались компенсировать свою природную ущербность, что порой придумывали такое, отчего у нее, чистокровной ведьмы в десятом колене, отнимался дар речи.

Так и сейчас, рассматривая небритого патлатого маггла, вытянувшегося перед ней по струнке, Беллатрикс не могла поверить собственным глазам. 

— Говоришь, он силен, как сотня бойцов? — она перевела взгляд на толстого коротышку, мнущегося рядом. Тот подобострастно заглядывал ей в лицо и так сильно хотел угодить, что от напряжения весь взмок. Белла скривилась и отвернулась.

Презрение к магглам не означало, что их нельзя было использовать в собственных целях. После побега из Азкабана пришлось задействовать все доступные ресурсы. Например, у этого идиота, которому Белла регулярно скармливала щедрую дозу амортенции, имелся целый остров. Ее дражайшему Темному Лорду нравился вид на Лох-Ломондское озеро и уединенность огромного особняка. А Белле нравилось видеть Лорда довольным.

— Даже больше, моя госпожа, — пролепетал толстяк, захлопав ресницами, — Зимний солдат способен заменить целую армию. Это лучшее изобретение «Гидры».

— Гидры? 

— Тайной нацистской организации, которая...

Нацисты Беллу не интересовали, поэтому дальше она не слушала, сконцентрировав все свое внимание на Зимнем солдате. Выглядел он не слишком презентабельно. Металлическая рука хоть и внушала опаску, но явно не могла конкурировать по силе с волшебной палочкой. А пустой холодный взгляд и вовсе забавлял. Но вместе с тем в голове не укладывалось, как магглам вообще удалось создать нечто подобное.

— Вот, моя госпожа, здесь все написано.

Белла манерно закатила глаза, но тонкую книгу в красном переплете все-таки взяла. На пожелтевших страницах были зарисованы формулы и схемы на незнакомом языке, похожем на каракули Долохова.

— И что я должна здесь увидеть? — она отшвырнула книгу прочь и угрожающе шагнула в сторону маггла. Тот упал на колени, схватил руку Беллы и принялся елозить губами по ее пальцам.

Беллатрикс брезгливо выдернула руку, с размаху ударив его по лицу, а затем закрепила эффект фирменным Круциатусом.

Истошный крик, наполнивший комнату, стал музыкой для ее ушей. 

Зимний солдат даже бровью не повел. Это не укрылось от цепкого взгляда Беллатрикс. Она снова приблизилась к нему, смотря — на этот раз — с интересом.

— И он будет подчиняться любому, кто знает… — хотелось сказать «заклинание», но она вовремя спохватилась, — код?

Маггл закивал и сделал попытку подползти ближе.

— А код записан в книге? — догадалась она.

Не то чтобы Белла не знала способов контроля разума — ее Империо был хорош так же, как и Круцио, — но иметь в запасе еще один, причем немагический, была не прочь. 

— Кто управляет им сейчас? 

— Вы, моя госпожа. Я приказал ему это, как только активировал.

— Прекрасно, — Белла расплылась в довольной улыбке, повернулась к своей новой игрушке и четко произнесла: — Убей его так быстро, как сможешь.

Возможно, не стоило торопиться с решением, но этот слюнявый толстяк, имя которого она так и не запомнила, доводил ее до бешенства одним своим видом. 

Пока Белла об этом думала, к ее ногам упал труп с продырявленной грудиной. Она даже не поняла, как это случилось. Секундное движение, вскрик, хруст — и вот один маггл мертв, а второй стоит перед ней без единой эмоции на лице и ждет следующего приказа.

Она склонила голову набок и одобрительно посмотрела на свое новое приобретение. Несомненно, он будет полезен. Темный Лорд найдет ему достойное применение, а ей, Белле, возможно, выделит наконец заслуженное место подле себя.

*** 

Том Марволо Риддл, более известный как Лорд Волдеморт, был прекрасным стратегом. Он четко знал, чего хочет, как этого добиться и какие препятствия необходимо преодолеть на пути к цели. Будучи полукровкой, магглов он презирал совсем не по той причине, которую озвучивал. А превосходство его интересовало не только над ними, но и _надо всеми_ в принципе. Безграничная власть над жизнью, смертью и миром вокруг — вот, к чему он стремился на самом деле. 

Заставить сильнейших чистокровных магов склонить голову оказалось несложно: ненависть к магглам стала отличным плацдармом для его армии. Остальных убеждали пытки и угрозы, ведь страх тоже являлся прекрасным мотиватором. 

Планы Лорда были настолько обширны и простирались так далеко, что он уже заранее считал себя величайшим магом в истории. И лишь одно омрачало мечты о мировом господстве — Поттер. Чертово пророчество не давало Лорду покоя, поэтому когда Беллатрикс на очередном собрании представила свою новую находку, в голове сразу же сформировался план.

— Молчать! — зашипел Лорд, когда Пожиратели неодобрительно загалдели.

Белла упала ему в ноги и прижалась щекой к ступне. Он снисходительно погладил ее по волосам, выказывая свое одобрение, слегка склонился, пальцем приподнял ее подбородок и заглянул в глаза, вытягивая детали.

Зимний солдат, значит. Сильный, безвольный, управляемый. Сможет достать мальчишку там, где он, Лорд Волдеморт, не может из-за материнской защиты Лили Поттер. Лучше не придумать!

Разорвав зрительный контакт, он молча протянул руку. Белла сразу же сообразила, что от нее хотят, зашуршала юбками и вынула откуда-то из потайного кармана тонкую книгу в красном переплете. 

— Долохов, подойди.

Один из Пожирателей зашевелился и, снимая на ходу маску, поспешно приблизился. Приказав ему отыскать в записях код активации, Лорд откинулся на спинку своего импровизированного трона и впился взглядом в Зимнего солдата. В маггловской спецодежде да еще с этой своей железной рукой, поблескивающей на свету, тот выглядел весьма чужеродно в окружении Пожирателей. Однако Волдеморта это мало заботило. А вот перешептывания некоторых его слуг — более чем.

— Круцио! — махнул он палочкой, совершенно не заботясь о том, в кого именно попадет. Судя по тому, что криков не было, а упавший корчился от боли молча, попал Лорд в кто-то из Ближнего круга — только у самых верных его последователей имелась подобная закалка.

Шепот, конечно же, прекратился. Больше никто не осмеливался даже глаз поднять, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выказать свое недовольство.

*** 

Северус Снейп поднялся на ноги сразу же, как только смог отойти от боли. Выпусти Волдеморт пыточное в полную силу, он бы еще нескоро пришел в себя. 

Хотелось придушить стоящих рядом Гойла с Макнейром, которым хватило тупости обсуждать действия Беллатрикс именно сейчас.

В отличие от остальных, Снейп сразу же понял, что новая игрушка придется Лорду по душе — хватило одного быстрого взгляда на его довольную морду. Это грозило вылиться в настоящую катастрофу для Ордена, но все, что мог сейчас Северус, — наблюдать и анализировать.

Зимний солдат по-прежнему стоял ровно, словно статуя, вот только взгляд его метнулся от Волдеморта к Белле, затем к Долохову и книге, которую тот перелистывал.

Это не укрылось от внимания Снейпа. Подгадав момент, когда Лорд будет сосредоточен на разговоре с Долоховым, он на мгновение нырнул в разум солдата, уловив там едва заметные вспышки сознания.

Но когда Волдеморт на ломаном русском повторил за Долоховым код, стало очевидно, что вспышки можно больше не искать. 

— Слушаю приказ, — отчеканил Зимний солдат и снова замер, вытянув руки по швам.

Северусу на миг стало не по себе.

*** 

В следующий раз собрание состоялось спустя неделю. За эти дни по Хогсмиду протянулась длинная кровавая череда из трупов. Ходили слухи о новом ручном чудовище Волдеморта. Снейп предполагал, что таким образом тот испытывает возможности Зимнего солдата перед решающим заданием.

Нужно было срочно что-то делать, вот только что — не знал ни он, ни орденцы, ни даже сам Дамблдор.

— Завтра, друзья мои, Гарри Поттер падет к моим ногам! — громко объявил Волдеморт. — Сегодня же предлагаю вам пообщаться с этими замечательными волшебниками, которые любезно согласились почтить нас своим присутствием.

Над длинным столом парило несколько человек, измотанных пытками настолько, что они не могли даже пошевелиться. Северус с ужасом узнал в одной из них преподавательницу маггловедения Чарити Бербидж. По ее щекам катились слезы. Поймав взгляд Снейпа, она встрепенулась, захрипела, пытаясь что-то сказать, но он поспешно отвернулся, не в силах смотреть ей в глаза.

По залу пронесся каркающий смех Беллатрикс. Она заискивающе посмотрела на Лорда, тот кивнул, и Белла, довольно взвизгнув, запустила в несчастную Авадой. Тело плюхнулось на стол сломанной куклой, заставив Северуса вздрогнуть.

Волдеморт оскалил гнилые зубы и что-то зашипел на парселтанге. Огромное змеиное тело скользнуло на стол и медленно двинулось в сторону Бербидж. Пока Нагини заглатывала, словно соломинку, его мертвую коллегу, Снейп смотрел исключительно перед собой и старался ни о чем не думать, чтобы ненароком не выдать свои истинные эмоции.

Его взгляд наткнулся на Зимнего солдата, который стоял у стены напротив и наблюдал за происходящим с леденящим спокойствием на лице. На миг их взгляды пересеклись. Снейп уловил вспышку боли, но она исчезла так же стремительно, как и появилась, а сам Зимний солдат сглотнул и отвел взгляд.

Северус мысленно ликовал. Теперь он точно знал, что внутри этой машины для убийств сохранились зачатки личности. Осталось только помочь им пробиться наружу. Возможно, именно это и было их лучшим вариантом.

***

— Ты справишься, мальчик мой, — мягко произнес Дамблдор, протягивая Северусу маховик и мантию-невидимку, одолженную у Поттера. — Что может пойти не так? 

План Альбуса был столь же рискован, сколь и гениален. Снейпу предстояло выдернуть Зимнего солдата прямо из-под носа Волдеморта, переместиться с ним на сорок восемь часов в прошлое (а потом еще раз — если не получится с первой попытки) и провести неопределенное количество времени в сознании убийцы, чтобы избавить его от программы, принцип действия которой Северус понимал очень смутно. 

Действительно, что может пойти не так?

Аппарировав в Малфой-мэнор, Снейп набросил мантию-невидимку, наложил на себя отталкивающие и оглушающие чары и принялся ждать. 

Он знал, что обновлять код Зимнего солдата Волдеморт будет непосредственно перед заданием. Значит, у него появится небольшое окно во времени, чтобы все провернуть. 

Ровно в полдень Темный Лорд появился в поместье со всей своей многочисленной свитой. К Зимнему солдату уже настолько привыкли, что практически не обращали на него внимания. Но Снейпу все никак не удавалось уловить момент, когда тот останется в помещении один. То Беллатрикс крутилась рядом, то кто-то из слуг, то чертова змея. Отвлечь Нагини было проще всего: он со всей силы дернул ее за хвост, наколдовал шум в коридоре, и пока та с шипением искала его источник, подскочил к Зимнему солдату, крепко схватил его за руку и аппарировал в Визжащую хижину.

Такого перемещения у Снейпа еще не случалось. Зимний солдат хоть и не видел его, но чувствовал хватку на своей руке и сразу по завершении аппарации приласкал противника левым хуком. Снейп отлетел к стене, мантия сбилась, выдавая его местоположение. Бок пульсировал от боли, легкие жгло, словно из них выкачали весь воздух, а по затылку, которым он так неудачно приложился о дверной косяк, стекало что-то теплое. И лишь благодаря тому, что мантия-невидимка все еще частично закрывала тело Снейпа, металлический кулак сейчас врезался не в его голову, а на пару дюймов правее.

Снейп знал, что второго шанса не будет. Он бросил в Зимнего солдата такой мощный невербальный Ступефай, на который только был способен. Кончик носа обожгло болью, но дальше железный кулак не продвинулся — заклинание сработало. Северус поспешно оттолкнул от себя застывшего в нелепой позе противника и рвано выдохнул. Тот свалился на деревянный пол с диким грохотом, проломал несколько слоев досок, и только после этого его тело замерло в горизонтальном положении.

Выругавшись, Снейп сбросил капюшон и нагнулся к лицу Зимнего солдата.

— Знаю, ты меня слышишь, — медленно произнес он. — Настоящий ты, а не эта бездушная оболочка. Я могу избавить тебя от кода и необходимости подчиняться этим ублюдкам, но без твоей помощи мне не справиться. Моргни, если понял.

Какое-то время солдат сверлил Снейпа яростным взглядом, но потом в его глазах промелькнуло что-то похожее на надежду, и он все-таки моргнул. 

— Не обессудь, но пока я не стану снимать заклинание, — усмехнулся Северус. — Сейчас мы кое-куда переместимся, и я введу тебя в курс дела. 

***

В Паучьем тупике было так же пыльно, бедно и неуютно, как Снейп и запомнил. Первым делом он накинул на их с солдатом шеи маховик времени, отмотал шестеренки на сорок восемь часов назад и крутанул механизм. Мир завертелся каруселью, но спустя пару секунд все вернулось на свои места.

— Я собираюсь проникнуть в твое сознание и навести там порядок, — сообщил Снейп своему обездвиженному гостю. — Моргни, если согласен.

Конечно, он сделает это в любом случае, но будет значительно проще, если Зимний солдат станет сотрудничать.

Дождавшись положительной реакции, Снейп левитировал его на диван, уселся напротив и приготовился провести самый долгий сеанс легилименции в своей жизни.

…Все оказалось значительно сложнее, чем он предполагал. Потребовалось десять суток и пятнадцать часов, чтобы избавить Баки Барнса от кода, внедренного в его подсознание. За это время Северус Снейп исхудал на несколько килограммов и сейчас напоминал живого мертвеца в длинной черной мантии. Зато он узнал о Барнсе все, что только можно было узнать. Бо́льшую часть увиденного Снейп предпочел бы немедленно забыть — ему и своих кошмаров хватало, — но сейчас было не до его личных неудобств.

Еще сутки ушли на то, чтобы дать им обоим время прийти в себя, а заодно составить план дальнейших действий. 

Барнс был морально разбит, но ярость в нем клокотала с такой силой, что грех было не направить ее в позитивное русло.

Снейп предложил вернуть его в исходную точку и прикрыть щитовыми чарами, но предупредил, что с Волдемортом второго шанса не будет. Использовать эффект неожиданности они могли лишь единожды.

Вернувшись в строго определенное время в Малфой-мэнор — так, словно никуда не исчезали, — Северус оставил Барнса под присмотром приползшей Нагини, а сам притаился в закутке. 

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Волдеморт почтил их своим присутствием. Он вошел в комнату, шурша мантией, и остановился напротив Зимнего солдата. 

Барнс играл свою роль безупречно. Ни одна мышца на его лице не дернулась, когда Риддл взял протянутую Беллой книгу, зашелестел страницами, находя нужную, и стал зачитывать слова активации. 

Снейп затаил дыхание — не то чтобы он сомневался в своих силах, но случая проверить, действительно ли код не работает, у них не было.

Дальше все произошло слишком быстро. На слове «грузовой» Барнс не выдержал — вторая часть фразы так и зависла в воздухе, когда голова Волдеморта с хрустом откинулась назад, а шея оказалась в захвате бионической руки. Прикрываясь Риддлом, как щитом, Баки попятился к стене, не прекращая со всей силы давить тому на горло. 

Снейп бросил в Лорда Экспеллиармус, а в вопящую Беллатрикс — Ступефай. Та упала на пол с глухим стуком, а спустя секунду к ее перекошенному лицу подкатилась голова Волдеморта. Звук, с которым Барнс отделил ее от тела, вероятно, запомнится Снейпу на всю жизнь.

Нагини с шипением кинулась на Баки, но тот поймал ее в прыжке, схватился за пасть обеими руками и что есть силы начал тянуть. Его человеческая ладонь кровоточила — у Снейпа промелькнула мысль, что нужно непременно напоить его потом противоядием, — однако Барнс не отступал. На то, чтобы разодрать пасть змее, пусть и такой огромной, у него ушло не более минуты.

Комната наполнилась застывшими от шока Пожирателями. Северус не стал себя раскрывать — лишь окружил солдата плотным щитом. Он видел, как тот пошатнулся — видимо, яд Нагини все-таки попал в кровоток, — но собрался практически моментально и бросил на Пожирателей устрашающий, полный обещания взгляд. 

Оценив обстановку, те кинулись врассыпную. Кого-то поймал Барнс, кого-то добил Снейп — к моменту, когда все закончилось, трупов в помещении оказалось столько, что негде было ступить.

Услышав тихий хрип, они синхронно развернули головы в сторону Беллатрикс.

— Нужно было скормить ее змее, — процедил Барнс сквозь зубы. 

И ушел.

Снейп понимал, что оставлять Беллу в живых нельзя. Он скинул капюшон, взглянул ей в глаза, уловив там неподдельный шок и мольбу, и направил на нее палочку.

Когда дело было сделано, он испепелил останки Волдеморта, чтобы никто не смог использовать их в своих целях, и поспешил следом за Барнсом.

Уже потом, когда Дамблдор услышал всю историю и рассказал наконец Северусу о крестражах, тот понял, что ничего еще не кончено. 

Что ж — Снейп устало вздохнул, — по крайней мере, у них появилось время подготовить Поттера к этой битве. А если повезет — они разыщут и уничтожат все крестражи до того, как кто-то из последователей Волдеморта найдет способ его воскресить.

*** 

Баки Барнс многое повидал на своем веку, но никогда не поверил бы в случившееся, не испытай он все на собственной шкуре. Колдовство, волшебные палочки, перемещение в пространстве и времени — даже для него это было слишком.

Впрочем, был во всей этой истории и позитивный момент — его избавили от Зимнего солдата раз и навсегда. Снейп потом все-таки провел контрольную читку кода — программы действительно больше не было.

Впервые за последние семьдесят лет Баки был свободен. Не то чтобы он испытывал облегчение по этому поводу — жить с воспоминаниями оказалось куда сложнее, чем без них, но зато больше никто никогда не заставит его сделать что-либо против воли.

Снейп предлагал Баки задержаться в его старом доме, видимо, зная, что тому некуда идти, но Барнс предпочел убраться из странного волшебного мира как можно быстрее.

Тянуло домой, в Бруклин. Так он и поступил.

Нью-Йорк встретил его прохладой, шумом и суетой. Было сложно привыкнуть к современному миру. Миссии Зимнего солдата вызывали в памяти лишь крики жертв, свист пуль и бесконечную агонию, когда его сознание в очередной раз поджаривали в лаборатории. Был еще кисловатый привкус криогенного вещества, забивающего носоглотку во время заморозки. Больше Баки ничего не помнил. И уж тем более не мог разобраться в современной жизни благодаря этим воспоминаниям.

Обустроившись в крохотной съемной квартирке, он прочитал все, что смог найти о Стиве. Капитан Америка стал национальным героем страны: им восхищались, его оплакивали, ему подражали. И даже Баки получил отдельную главу в биографии Кэпа, вот только ничто из этого не облегчало боль от утраты друга. Хоть и прошло семь десятилетий, но для Баки все было словно вчера.

Так Барнс провел несколько недель, утопая в воспоминаниях и пытаясь собрать себя в кучу. Он не представлял, как и для чего теперь жить. Рано или поздно агенты «Гидры» все равно его найдут — Баки это знал. Как и то, что живым он не дастся. 

Но все изменилось, когда ранним субботним утром по телевизору показали экстренный выпуск новостей:

— Капитан Америка найден во льдах Северной Атлантики. Ученые «Старк Индастриз» работают над тем, чтобы вывести его из комы с наименьшим ущербом для организма. В следующем выпуске смотрите… 

Баки не верил собственным ушам. Жив! Стив жив!

Натянув на ходу куртку, он выпрыгнул в окно третьего этажа и бодро зашагал в сторону Пятой авеню, где и находился центральный офис корпорации Старка.

Кажется, жизнь Баки Барнса только что обрела смысл.


End file.
